


Anteiku Society

by HideNagachikaFan



Category: Bleach, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, almost all the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideNagachikaFan/pseuds/HideNagachikaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt to pull off a bleach Au Tokyo Ghoul lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anteiku Society

**Author's Note:**

> First thing is first I do not own Tokyo ghoul or Bleach. I will have OCs in this story later though due to lack of characters to fill roles. anyways I hope y'all enjoy this craziness.

Kaneki stirred from his sleep as the book he had held before nodding off fell flat on to his face. This caused the dark haired boy panic realizing that he went back to sleep knowing he had school that day. The boy quickly glanced at the clock and letting out a sigh of relief as he though to himself phew... only 7:00 I still have 40 minutes.  With this new knowledge he began to go about his normal routine of getting dressed, cleaned up, packing his book in his bag, and grabbing a piece of toast before heading out the door without a farewell, or acknowledgement of his existence from his aunt at the table.

His routine was like clock work; although, today the unexpected nap caused him to run a little behind schedule rising the need for him to sprint towards school. Not that running made any difference to the young teen arriving on time with his lack of physical exercise.  The teen stopped in front of the class gate to catch his breath, and waiting for the heavy panting to die down.

As he began to make progress towards his home room he became lost in thought. Hell why do I even do this to myself as he grabbed his side due to a sharp pain in the area. It not like arriving on time does me any good. I could walk in 30 minutes late, and I bet I could go to my desk in the back to read without being noticed. The teen broke his thoughts with a sigh as he prepared himself to begin his school day.

The day progressed all to familiar for Kaneki that day. He arrived at class sitting in the back corner as usual reading his book paying no mind to that days lecture, and no one paying any attention to him. The day finally came to an end though and as he was packing up he noticed a toy plane in his bag. 

He remember back to yesterday how he promised to a ghost of a little boy that he would bring it to him today. Packing up quickly he made his way to the vacant street where he met the little boy's spirit the previous day waiting for him to appear again. Suddenly a spirit poof right in front of him with excitement on his face.

"Kaneki you really came back," the little ghost shouted out in glee.

"Of course I did promise you after all," Kaneki replied back with a smile on his face while digging the toy plane out.

"Yay!" The little ghost cried out in joy as he played with the plane.

Kaneki just smiled as he watched the happiness sweep over the little boy. He was lost in thought about how sad he seemed the other day, and now how lost in enjoyment he was in his own little world.

Suddenly his thoughts were shattered by a voice, " So you can see them too?" a feminine voice called from behind him. He slowly turned around and his gaze met a bespectacled beauty with purple hair smiling down at him with book in hand.

"Wait you can see the ghost to?" Kaneki questioned out of surprise.

"Yeah,"  She replied back smiling.

The young teen slowly took in another look at the woman standing behind him, and this time he noticed the book in her hands was one of his favorites. He was distract shortly after by the ghost boy behind him starting to glow however. 

"Looks like he is finally passing on,"  she replied from behind keeping her smile.

"Yeah," he said as he brought his gaze back to here.

"Well thanks for the interesting sight, but I guess I should get back to my original goal of finding a book store", She said hoping he would take the last part as an invite.

Kaneki held back a smile while he thought to himself this is my chance. Embarrassment started painting his face in red as he blurted out, " I-I c-c-can take you to a book store I was gonna head to one after this anyhow. Plus I see your a fan of Takasuki like me."  He moved his head down in shame as he realized how uncharacteristically foward he was being.

" I would like that by the way my name is Rize,"  she replied back with the smile on her face getting bigger.

"R-R-Really," was all Kaneki could stutter out not believing his ears.

The walked in silence most of the way to the book store except when Rize questioned him about his ability to see ghosts. Which he replied that he was always able to since he lived in Tokyo with his mom, but not that she was dead and he had to move to Karakura they become more frequent.

She also asked why he helped the little boy to move on which caught him off guard. His only answer was that he really didn't know, but perhaps it was because no one ever noticed them like he was never noticed. As he finished answer that question they finally arrived at the book store.

Much to his excitement the entire event consisted off them talking about their favorite authors and what not while explaining their views on the works they have read. Oddly enough they pretty much agreed on everything, and eventually they found there way back to where they met. Kaneki was happy of the events that unfolded today worked up the courage to ask Rize if she would do this again tomorrow.

"R-Rize", Kaneki manged to stutter out embarrassed, " Would you like to do this again tomorrow" the last part nearly killing him.

Suddenly Rize stopped behind the boy, and the air around them grew tense as she let out an uncharacteristic laugh. " Say Kaneki I guess I should reveal my true intentions," she blurted out as if she was in a hysterical state then suddenly her body split into 2 beings.

Fear filled Kaneki's entire being, but he was unable to cry out for help nor run away. The suddenly a flash of lightning crashed at his feet cause him to fly back against a wall being knocked nearly unconscious.  Kaneki just laid there watching Rize slowly walking towards him with a sword laughing manically. He thought to himself this can't be happening I must run, but how when he couldn't even feel his body anymore.

" I guess I should explain your situation to you," Rize kept her hysterical laugh as she spoke her words. " I am a shinigami you see, but I despise humans and that lightning you saw was called a kido" She said hovering above Kaneki's unmoving body. Rize slowly drew her sword ready to strike, but before she could swing downward blood splattered from her body and landed onto Kaneki.

Out of no where a man dressed in what seemed to be a white physician coat with white hair. He had a sword of his own digging into the body of Rize who was laying unconscious now with her sword discarded to her side. The older man picked up Rize's sword and turned his attention towards Kaneki, and spoke " It is alright I came to save you". 

Relief filled Kaneki after hearing these words being spoken to him, but he also was unable to completely shake the unease. Soon his eye filled with the same fear of death they had from when Rize towered over him. " This will only hurt for a second", spoke the old man as he raised Rize's sword and pierced the you teens chest. The exact moment the blade pierced his flesh the world around him faded to black.

Kaneki soon after woke to the sounds of voices calling to him and the feeling of being carried by someone," Hey are you alright it? Can you tell me what happened?" was all Kaneki could hear, but he was unable to reply soon the world faded to black all around him again. The last thing he heard was spread out and search for the spiritual pressures that were here, and I am taking this boy back to Anteiku with me.

Kaneki awoke in a panic now trying to piece he thoughts together about what had took place before he lost consciousness. Soon after he regained his consciousness though he was greeted with a voice, " How are you feeling?" it strong wave of kindness behind it, and sounded as if there was genuine concern.  He looked up to meet the owner of the voice and was greeted by the appearance of someone whom appeared to be around his age with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a bright smile that put the sun to shame. Kaneki just looked up at the boy remaining silent.

"Hmmm not talkative are we," the blonde said to himself  as a frown began to form on his face. The teen then got up from behind the desk revealing he wore a white haori and appeared to be slightly taller than Kaneki himself. The action of the teen getting closer caused the dark haired boy to flinch a bit though.

"Relax I'm not gonna hurt you," The blonde teen said whiling leaning down to ruffle Kaneki's hair while wearing another big smile. A few moments later a sigh broke out " It would be nice if I had a name to call you by at least, I am Hideyoshi Nagachicka, but you can call me Hide if you like", said the blonde.

A few moments of silence passed by, and Kaneki lowered his head to the floor. In a nearly inaudible whisper " K-Kaneki Ken"  it came out so low the blonde nearly missed it.

"Well  at least I have a name to call you by now Kaneki," said Hide as he let out a sigh of relief thankful that he made a little progress. Then sadness filled his eyes in apology " I am sorry I have to do this too you, but I was ordered to bring you directly to the first division after you woke up. If you are nervous; however, feel free to grab on to my haori I promise I wont let anything happen,"  Hide revealed this information reluctantly knowing Kaneki was still in shock. To his surprise Kaneki agreed to follow him to the first division, and even took him up on his offer to hold onto his haori out of nervousness.The moment they arrived the captains meet came to a quick start although Hide noticed many of the captains were missing.

"Have you brought the boy captain Nagachika," a stern voice interjected from the front of the room the moment Hide and Kaneki entered the room. " Yes head captain Yoshimura but I am afraid he has yet to open up about what happen before we found him," replied Hide walking to the middle. He noticed Kaneki gripped harder onto his haori and moved in closer as he felt sorry for the kid.

"I guess that it is to be expected for him to be in shock after such an event very well. Let's move on to the next matter at hand which is deciding whom gets custody of him until we get the information we need," the stern head captain spoke getting down to business. Hide sighed in relief about how understanding the current captain was, but shortly tuned back into the discussion.

"Head captain, I feel that it would be my obligation to take care of the boy since my subordinate was involved," stated an older man to the right of Hide and Kaneki. Hide started to protest, but then was interupted by an older man standing next to the one that previously spoke. 

"Custody should go to me head captain I can get him talking in no time,"  the older man started laughing as he said this. Just the look of that man sent Shivers down Kaneki's spine causing him to pull even tighter into Hide.

"Captain Mado have you forgotten experimenting on human is against the Anteiku Society laws," Hide said in protest to the idea of the mad scientist captain getting custody over Kaneki.

"Surely you have noticed captain Nagachika," before the older captain Mado could finish his statement though he was interupted. " Yes but i'm more considerate of people's feelings," Hide commented with frustration in his voice knowing Kaneki has yet to find out he was turned into a shinigami.

The two shinigami captains kept arguing back and forth before a booming voices echoed through the room. "SILENCE!" the head captain getting tired of listening to the pair argue then clearing his throat. " I have come up with a decision on my own, and I have decided to leave the custody of the boy in the hand of captain Nagachika. Now that this is settled this captain meeting is over," Yoshimura responded with frustration.

Relief filled Kaneki though as he realized he would be staying with Hide. By the time they filed out of the 1st division barracks night had fallen upon them, and a yawn escaped from the mouth of the blonde. " I guess it getting late we can head straight to my quarters to call it a night,"  said Hide as he fought back another yawn.  The rest of the trip was shared in silence by the pair as Kaneki still held a deathly grip on the blonde's haori.

In the middle of the night Kaneki snapped awake quickly screaming from a nightmare that interfered with his peaceful sleep. The dark haired boys screams alarmed Hide causing him to rush over to comfort the other. " It is okay it was just a nightmare," he said to comfort Kaneki pulling him into his chest as the shorter teen began to break down in tears. Hide had thought about asking what it was about, but decided to leave it at that since he had an idea. The young captain knew eventually tomorrow he would have to comfort him about it and really dread the distress it may cause the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was terrible I know lol I have no clue what I was thing when I sat down to write this. Oh yeah sorry for the spelling errors typed this fast and forgot to review :/


End file.
